The present invention relates to a seat for hip shaking, especially to a seat by which users can shake their hips or maintain their balance while the seat is set on a surface of a chair.
Body vibration machines such as hip shaking device allowing users to sit thereon for sports and fitness are available on the market now due to greater attention to the health. The user sits on the hip shaking machine, does the wiggle motion by the hip, or maintains his/her posture for fitness. Yet the conventional body vibration machine has certain limitations in the design. For example, the user can't move toward the direction he/she needs smoothly and easily. The vibration direction/angle has been set in advance. The device is less efficient.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel device for solving the problems mentioned above.